


Not Supposed To

by Ladytalon



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Not Supposed To

  


  
It's not easy being a child of two worlds. He feels like a stranger in his own skin much of the time.

He's not supposed to feel, but he does.

He's not supposed to notice, but he can't take his eyes from her.

The curve of her neck when she tilts her head to listen to an incoming transmission, the way her impossibly long legs swing around as she turns in her chair preparing to stand…everything about her is beauty and grace.

Nyota _is_, and she makes life easier to bear by _being_.

He's not supposed to love, but he does.


End file.
